


from Valentine through White Day

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, AnsutaNL, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, LeoAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: A couple of LeoAnzu one-shots I did for Valentine week along with White DayThe one-shots don't connect with each otherVarious genre. Various rating. Various Prompts(The thing is I wrote for six days before Valentine but I didn't get to write the actual Valentine one im a fool)





	1. 7 Feb - Rose Day

**Author's Note:**

> 7 Feb - Rose Day

Seriously speaking, finding a Tsukinaga Leo in his own classroom was actually considered as a rare sight. Today was one of those rare days.

His pair of peridot curiously watched as Wataru did his magic show, throwing roses out of nowhere until Nazuna scolded him for littering the class.

Leo noticed there was one near his foot so he bent down to pick it. A pink rose. _Beautiful_ , Leo touched the petals.

"Ouch!" He accidentally got pricked by the thorns. _Damn_ , he cursed. This time he held it carefully, avoiding the sharp thorns.

It wasn't like he was interested in flowers so much but looking at this rose reminding him of someone. A really strong girl whom he admired and promised to dedicate his youth for.

Just like this rose with thorns, she too, was beautiful with her own strength as a self-defense. Taking her lightly and you would bleed,

like him.

"That's one pretty rose," suddenly Rei appeared just beside him. "Do you know that today is rose day, Tsukinaga-kun?"

Rose day. He could search for her right now to give her this rose.

Nevermind. Someone else probably already did anyway.

"Eehh? So, there's that kind of day huh!? Wahahaha, I didn't know!! How interesting~ Thank you for the information, Rei! I think I just get an inspira-- urgh."

Ah, it happened again. He felt like vomiting. His whole body hurt, like he was being pierced by a million swords. Something in his stomach felt like forcing its way through his throat. It was painful, his throat burned.

Leo covered his mouth with his palm, eyes shot open. Rei turned worried, "Are you okay?"

He managed to murmur a weak 'yes' before he ran into the bathroom. In front of the sink, they fell. The white ceramic tiles were now also dirtied by colorful petals, stained in red.

There was something caught in his throat. Leo couldn't bear it so he used his hand to pull it out, pricking his throat even more but he could careless.

He smiled bitterly at it.

It was a rose. Identical to the one he was holding just earlier, but this one was stained with his blood also.

"Rose day... huh?" Leo laughed. Vomiting a rose full of thorns was probably his worst experience. Well, vomiting flower petals didn't sound fine either though.

"Look what you have done to me, Anzu..." He whispered. Blaming her, although he was aware she didn't do any fault. He just needed anything, anyone, to blame. "Just thinking about her could trigger this, nnngghhh how absurd!"

She was close but his hands could never give this rose to her, he didn't have the heart to. Not when she already set her heart on someone else. His feelings wouldn't even reach. If only he didn't notice this.

If only he appeared just a little bit sooner in her fate line.

He sighed.

Another petal dropped from between his lips as blood trickled down his jaw.

Leo stared at his own reflection on the mirror.

"Happy rose day. you hopeless idiot."


	2. 8 Feb - Propose Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because they had been dating for years didn't necessarily mean they would end it with marriage, Anzu reminded herself. Sometimes, though not really often, she imagined her ring finger to not feel so empty like this.
> 
> "Well, I know this is not actually a good time. I mean it's raining and all, but hey... marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 Feb - Propose Day

Just because they had been dating for years didn't necessarily mean they would end it with marriage, Anzu reminded herself. A sigh escaped her lips. She didn't want to expect anything, but did her partner really not have any intention to take their relationship to the next level?

Well, guess domestic life was probably never quite their style.

She took a sip of her hot cocoa, eyes staring at the heavy rain outside. Slowly she lifted her left hand. Sometimes, though not really often, she imagined her ring finger to not feel so empty like this.

Of course, she left that finger only for him.

They had lived together, that should be enough. Even without marriage they could still see each other most of the time, even without marriage there was always someone who will keep the other side of the bed warm.

What actually made her not satisfied?

The constant worry just tired her, she started to make a guess. Marriage is a sacred bond after all. By committing yourself to each other, it wouldn't be as fragile as a mere 'lover'. After all, she wanted to monopolize him even until they grew old. Especially his smile which she was so fond of.

It wasn't like she didn't believe in him, either.

Suddenly, the door was swung open, revealing a panting Tsukinaga Leo. A bit drenched because of the rain. Anzu quickly stood to get a towel.

"I'm hooooomeeee, Anzuuuu!!" The man practically leaped at her. She tried to dry his hair as he hugged her. "You should listen to this! You wouldn't believe it!!"

"Mhm, welcome home," she proceeded to wipe his cheeks gently as they walked towards the sofa. "Tell me more about it."

Anzu just dried the rest of his face and hair until he could speak again, "Just so you know, I was kidnapped by a UFO earlier!!" He stood, talking so excitedly. "Guess what they said to me!"

His eccentric antics wouldn't faze her anymore, in fact it amused her. She pretended to look down, "Aw, I think I give up."

"Nnnnngghh no fun, Anzu!! You didn't even try!! Well, nevermind! I still love you anyway~"

After landing a quick kiss on her cheek, he continued, "They said I actually came from another planet! Whoa, what a shocking truth!! I've been kidnapped by alien once long ago too, but this is still shocking!"

 _Ah yes there he goe_ s, Anzu inwardly laughed.

"I've been sent here to meet a certain someone. My mission in this planet called Earth is to give that person this little thing," Leo took out something which resembled a box from his pocket. "To form somekind of a bond."

Anzu widened her eyes. This started to feel fishy.

"Now that I've found the person, the only thing left for me to do so I can live peacefully in this Earth is to fulfill my mission. I need your cooperation here, Anzu!! Therefore..."

Like a knight he used to be, Leo kneeled down in one knee, his hands holding out that box. Anzu couldn't believe what she saw. Now that she got a clear look of it, it wasn't a regular box.

It was a music box.

Gentle melodies played as he opened it. Just inside, there was a ring. She gasped.

"Would you help me in this mission by forming a bond with me?"

Anzu was too shocked to answer, Leo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I know this is not actually a good time. I mean it's raining and all, but hey... marry me?"

The next thing he knew was Anzu already wrapped her hands around him. "Took you long enough," she said. Smiling so happily, she couldn't control it.

"Sorry, Anzu!! A custom-made music box took long time to finish until I'm satisfied with how it sounds!" He hugged her back, running his hand on her hair. "Listen to it. I composed it, using every little memory of the time we've spent together as the inspiration, so it's our song!"

After pulling her in a kiss, he slided the ring on her left ring finger. She stared at it, feeling really glad it wasn't empty anymore.

"Well, are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with someone who've been sent from another planet?"

"I wouldn't even date you if I'm not prepared, silly."

"Wahaha, you're right!! I love you, Anzu~"

"Same here."

"Uwhaa, doesn't that actually sound kinda cold!? Where's the love word? Come on give me the love word!! Come on, come on--"

His words died as she suddenly pressed their lips together, making him blushed this time.

"Uhm, will that compensate it?"

"Nnnngghhh that was unfair!! I can give you lots more of kisses, you know!? You better be prepared!"

She giggled at how easy he was to be provoked.

He could give her just as many as he liked and she would definitely return them.


	3. 9 Feb - Chocolate Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just couldn't believe that the only girl in their school would forget to give him chocolate today, this Chocolate Day.
> 
> "What the hell, Sena!? How can you get chocolate from Anzu but I don't!!?"  
> "Maybe you're just not important enough for her, ousama~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 Feb - Chocolate Day
> 
> i don't really understand how is this different from the usual valentine tho well nvm

Tsukinaga Leo stomped his feet to tell the world clearly that he was annoyed. His brows furrowed and he puffed his cheeks. He just couldn't believe that the only girl in their school would forget to give him chocolate today, this Chocolate Day. 

"What the hell, Sena!? How can you get chocolate from Anzu but I don't!!?"

"How the hell should I know, idiot," Izumi snapped back at him. Holding out his chocolate in front of him, he smirked. "Maybe you're just not important enough for her, ousama~"

"Ngghhh that's impossible!! I'm the most important for Anzu!"

Tsukasa almost spitted his drink at how self-confident his leader sounded. "How do you know that, Leader?"

"Well... I just know!!"

"That means he's making things up."

"I'm not grrrr!! Shut up, Rittsu!"

"Whoa, scary~" They laughed as Ritsu pretended to be scared, which just annoyed Leo even more. The raven-haired knight pat him, "There, there, Ousama. You just have to be more patient."

Leo scowled. More patient, yeah, right. He could be more patient if school didn't almost end for god's sake! He had waited for a whole day!

Just for information, he had asked everyone in this school. From 3rd year, 2nd year, the 1st year, even the teachers, and they all got chocolates from Anzu. Only him.

He thought of this to be unfair. An attempt of coup d'etat.

_How dare, Anzu!_

With his knights getting on his nerves, Leo decided to cool his head somewhere. He was too tired of expecting anything now. He was too disappointed. Noticing that there's no one else in his classroom, he chose to stay there.

Leo walked towards the window which somehow left opened. His eyes stared at the dusk sky for awhile before letting out all his frustration. "AAAARGHHHHH!! YOU'RE TERRIBLE, ANZU! TERRIBLE!!"

His shout probably scared some crows but he couldn't care less.

"... I'm sorry?"

Hearing the feminine voice from behind him, Leo turned and widened his eyes at the sight of the person in front of him. He took his time exploring the whole school to search for her and she just decided to appear here.

Leo clicked his tongue, "What do you want, Anzu!?"

Anzu was taken aback at his fierce reply, but she didn't run. "Uhh... I've been searching for you."

"For what?"

She walked towards him despite his harsh attitude. "To give you this," She held out a package of chocolate, adored with an orange ribbon and a heart-shaped tag with "for Leo-san" written on it.

It was weird because if he remembered correctly the other chocolates just have a normal rectangular tag.

"I'm sorry... if it looks like I'm avoiding you the whole day," Anzu lowered her gaze. Leo could see her face has turned crimson. "It's not that easy after all... because yours is kinda... different."

Blood rushed to his face when he finally understood.

"A-anzu! You mean... this one... is???"

Anzu bit her lips, eyes looking anywhere but him. _God, how cute_. She shoved the chocolate to his face suddenly, "Take a hint already, Leo-san!"

"That hurts, Anzu!" He put the chocolate in his pocket and caught her hand before she could run anywhere. "You think you can run? Nopeeeeeee! I don't knoooow, tell me then why is this chocolate different??"

"Uuugh," Anzu scowled.

"Hmmmmmm~? Did you perhaps put your feelings and love in it? For me?? D'aww~"

Anzu knew that she couldn't escape so she just nodded. He grinned, feeling satisfied to tease the girl.

It was a really tiring day, Leo hugged her without warning. "Aw, thank you very much, Anzu~," he said as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Sorry for being harsh on you earlier. I was reeeeaaaaally jealous, you know!? Even the emperor rubbed it on my face! Grrrrrr!!!!"

His hug surprised her, but she returned the hug and pat his head. "It's okay, I'm also sorry for making you feeling terrible like that."

"Mhm, it was really terrible! But it's okay, it's okay now!" He smiled, "I get to hug you like this, meanwhile they don't! Wahahaha, I'm really happy~"

After releasing the hug, Leo unwrapped the chocolate he got from Anzu earlier. Taking a bite of it and he was delighted. "Mmmm do you want some, Anzu?"

She didn't get to reply as Leo took another bite.

The next second she realized her lips were already sealed.

"How's it?"

The boy smiled. Anzu cursed inwardly, goddamn Tsukinaga Leo and all his carefree teaseful acts.

"... It's sweet."


	4. 10 Feb - Teddy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past few days, he noticed the brunette had been staring at this certain gift shop whenever they walked home together. Eventually he found out she had been staring at the teddy bear on the display.
> 
> "Just accept it okay, Anzu? Alright, repeat after me. 'Thank you! I love you, Leo-san~' Okay? Come on, repeat it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Feb - Teddy Day

For the past few days, he noticed the brunette had been staring at this certain gift shop whenever they walked home together. At first he thought she just happened to look at it because they walked past the shop, but her eyes were too focused.

He asked her once but she just brushed it off, saying it's not something for him to worry.

Well, even though he's not worried, he's still curious goddammit!

After some observation, eventually he found out she had been staring at the teddy bear on the display. _Girls like this kind of stuff, huh?_

It was an orange-colored teddy bear with a pair of green eyes. It looked really fluffy. Leo frowned as it strangely reminded him of something but he couldn't really put his finger on it.

_It didn't matter much, anyway._

He had heard from Arashi that February 10th is Teddy Day. More the reason to give her that teddy as a present, how convenient. She already gave him so much after all he just wanted to give her something in return.

Anzu looked really surprised, "Y-you don't have to do this..."

He didn't like it. This wasn't what he wanted to hear from her and not what he wanted to see from her.

"I insist! Just accept it okay, Anzu? Alright, repeat after me. 'Thank you! I love you, Leo-san~' Okay? Come on, repeat it!"

She hesitated for awhile before taking the teddy and hugging it on her chest. "Right... Thank you very much, I really love this."

Man, she skipped the love you part. Leo almost wanted to pout.

"Uhn, uhn! Glad to hear that, wahaha! You know I always love your smile~" Leo pat her head as she still happily hug the teddy. "By the way, Anzu. Can I ask what you really like from this one? I mean there are many more, but you always stare at this one!"

Anzu fidgeted, her cheeks slowly colored red. Leo raised a brow.

"Because... you see, this bear resembles you."

Leo's eyes shot open as something clicked on his mind. Of course, it reminded him of himself.

"If I have this I can feel like I'm with you even at home... so... uh. Well, something like that? Nevermind!" Too embarrassed, she buried her face in the bear. Leo widened his eyes in realization.

 _So cute_. He didn't realize it at all and now his heart raced. If being cute is illegal, she must already be in prison now. His face felt warm too.

"Then, do you want to visit the zoo tomorrow?"

"Eh?"

"I really want to see the lions, you see! There, you will have Leo and lions!! Just count this as your thanks for the bear~"

"Sounds really nice for me," she smiled. "Tomorrow it is then."

Yes, that smile was what he wanted to see. So, he grinned broadly.

He's a really blessed guy.


	5. 11 Feb - Promise Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every ticking of the clock sounded so loud in that quiet room because the both of them just silently feeling the warmth emitted from each other's hands.
> 
> "It's true that I want to be in the same class as you, though. That way we can graduate together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 Feb - Promise Day
> 
> man how i hate graduation topic

"Hey, Anzu."

The girl tilted her head slightly to look at the one calling her. He was there, sitting on the other side of the _kotatsu_ , resting his chin on the table while pouting. Anzu stopped her sewing activity to wonder if she did something wrong.

"What is it?"

Leo kept silent, he took his hand out from the _kotatsu_ and put it in front of her instead of answering. His eyes peeked at her. His voice was low but she could hear him saying, "Your hand."

Anzu put down the cloth and reached out for his hand. The side of her lips rose as their fingers intertwined. "What is it, Leo-san?" She asked again. "Are you still feeling cold?"

"Nnn not really," he squeezed her hand slightly. "Your hand is warm. Come on, give me the other hand."

She complied. Now he squeezed both of her hands, looking delighted. She was glad he didn't pout anymore, but why were he pouting?

Every ticking of the clock sounded so loud in that quiet room because the both of them just silently feeling the warmth emitted from each other's hands. It was Leo who broke the silence.

"I really like spending time with you like this, you know?" he said, eyes focused on her hands. "Why should I be one year ahead you? It'd be more fun if we're in the same year! Oh yeah, if I sleep at class everyday just like Rittsu--!!!"

"Don't even think about it."

She deadass stopped him.

"Hhhhh alright, alright. I'm just kidding, okay?" Leo pouted again. "I will do better in school stuffs from now on... it's true that I want to be in the same class as you, though. That way we can graduate together."

He shifted his gaze to look at her now.

"That way I don't have to leave this school earlier than you."

Ah, that's right. Graduation's coming closer day by day.

Her mouth felt bitter whenever they came across this topic.

"After I graduate we wouldn't be able to meet every day like this." His laugh crisp in her ears. "It feels really lonely whenever I think about it."

He continued, "But hey, I said I would dedicate my youth to you, didn't I?"

Anzu's mind wandered to that certain event when he said he would use his time to teach her composing. She had been getting better at it now, as her teacher he was proud.

"You did."

Leo smiled.

"Now I'm thinking of dedicating my future to you too."

Suddenly her face felt warm after hearing his words. She could see his warm smile still plastered on his face and her face heated up more.

Amused by her reaction, he pointed at her left ring finger. "That's why... Save this spot for me, okay~?"

"Y-you mean--"

"Shhhh, Anzu!! Don't spoil my future plan for you! There's time for everything, you know?" Being scolded, Anzu shut her mouth. Leo chuckled, "Good girl~"

She knew he also planned to once again travel around Europe after graduating, that was why it felt harder for her to accept graduation.

He let go of her right hand and reached out to stroke her face. "There, there, Anzu! Don't make such sad face. I will definitely come back for you, you see? Be it a king or a knight, they will never want to betray the queen."

Of course he would come back.

"I will bring you with me the next time I return. Have faith in me m'kay?"

His thumb wiped the tears which threatened to fall, she nodded.

"I will be so mad at you if you don't come back."

"Scary~" he laughed. "I should definitely come back then hmmmm I don't want Anzu to be mad at me."

Anzu held out her pinky finger, "How about a promise, then? You promise you will come back and I promise to keep my left ring finger only for you."

Leo was slightly taken aback before smiling, intertwining their pinkies. "It's a promise then."

She asked once again, "Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. 12 Feb - Kiss Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't like she disliked his kisses, but she really needed to finish this work. Anzu just wished he would have a bit more patience.
> 
> "If you don't stop I will refuse to kiss you for a month."  
> "Well, I can kiss you instead!"  
> "I won't return it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 Feb - Kiss Day

"Stop it, Leo-san. I can't focus..."

The man just chuckled without minding her complaint at all. He continued to distract her by placing light kisses here and there which displeased her even more. Forehead, cheek, nose, hands, or ears. Just anywhere he could reach.

"Leo!"

"Wahaha, you dropped the suffix!" One last kiss landed on her cheek as he cheered, "It's really amusing to see your angry face, Anzu~"

Anzu furrowed her brows at him, clearly showing that she was annoyed. Leo felt a little bad but it was her fault for making him feel ignored. She sighed, she should've known that her boyfriend tended to get lonely easily.

Yet, if it were him he would yell at her for getting in the way of his so-called inspiration. How unfair.

As much as she wanted to get away, she couldn't. Their position didn't allow her to, with him hugging her from behind and her sitting in-between his legs.

It wasn't like she disliked his kisses, but she really needed to finish this work. Anzu just wished he would have a bit more patience.

"If you don't stop I will refuse to kiss you for a month."

"Well, I can kiss you instead!"

"I won't return it."

That would make it an empty kiss, then? Man, he really didn't like empty kisses!

"Grrrrr!!" Leo growled, cheeks puffing in annoyance but he complied. He tightened his hug on her instead before burying his head on her shoulder. "Alright, alright, geez! You win! Hurry up and finish it, Anzu."

He almost resembled a sulking cat when he was being like this, Anzu giggled as she pat his head. "Good~"

"Nghh don't treat me like a child!!" he murmured with his head still on her shoulder, though he clearly enjoyed her hand on his head.

"Leo-san," she raised his face by cupping his face, shifting her position a bit to give him a brief kiss. "Your reward for listening to me. Please wait a bit, okay?"

It was brief, but the sensation still lingered. It wasn't enough, he wanted to protest but he had said that he would wait for her. But, doing that kind of sudden attack... she was being really sly, wasn't she?

Leo buried his head again to calm his heart down.

Who's the one being unfair, actually?


	7. 13 Feb - Hug Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she saw him crying, she was at loss of words.
> 
> "Everything in this world is given to you because of a reason, Leo-san. Your pain and happiness all hold meanings in your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Feb - Hug Day
> 
> anzu hugging a helpless leo is my favorite

The first time she saw him crying, she was at loss of words. Her image of the King was that he was a genius eccentric. Someone you wouldn't get to meet everyday. He was always smiling, greeting her with his " _ucchuu~_ " everyday.   
  
It warmed her heart. She really loved his smile.   
  
That was why when she saw his tears instead of his bright smile, her heart hurt. He almost looked like a small animal in her eyes, begging for care and affection, so she couldn't leave him alone.   
  
Anzu made her way to sit just beside him, then pulling him towards her to rest his head on her shoulder. Eventually he also sneaked his hands around her, hugging her like a child this time.   
  
"Not good... I'm still not good after all," he cried. "Do I even deserve to be here?"   
  
She shushed him while gently stroking his head. Her mother did this whenever she cried and it always calmed her heart, she wished it would work on him too.   
  
"Everything in this world is given to you because of a reason, Leo-san. Your pain and happiness all hold meanings in your life." Anzu felt quite glad when his breathing had calmed down, "Yes, in fact Knights needs you here..."   
  
She hesitated to continue her words but she did it anyway.   
  
"I need you here."   
  
He didn't say anything more but she was sure he listened to her because his hug tightened around her. She hugged him back.   
  
They just stayed like that, no words exchanged between them.   
  
Just silently indulging themselves in the warmth and comfort provided by each other's arms.


	8. White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu wasn't really sure whether to feel happy or confused as she checked her shoe locker today after school. It was packed with presents. Unconsciously she frowned when she didn't find a certain name.
> 
> "It's always important if it's about you, you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Day fic using Leo's white day message!!!!
> 
> leo said he never forgets truly important things!!  
> anzu is important for him im crying

Anzu wasn't really sure whether to feel happy or confused as she checked her shoe locker today after school. It was packed with presents, such as sweets, accessories, and did she see a banana over there? She couldn't even see her own shoes.

 _Of course, today's White Day._ She just remembered.

They had gone through the trouble of giving her White Day gift in return despite their busy schedule, so she smiled nonetheless. Carefully she put the presents in her school bag. Hopefully they'd fit in there.

Most presents got their senders' name written. Almost everyone who got chocolate from her on Valentine gave her a white day gift in return, but unconsciously she frowned when she didn't find a certain name.

"Well," Anzu closed her locker after she managed to get her shoes. "He probably doesn't even know what day is it today."

Even she just remembered after seeing the sight of her locker, so it's totally normal if he didn't remember either.

"Hmmmm? Are you bad-mouthing me, Anzu? That's bad you know!!"

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind her, as she turned around she was greeted by that broad grin which she was so fond of.

"Hello, Anzu! _Ucchuu~_ "

" _Ucchuuu_ , Leo-san."

Leo looked satisfied when Anzu replied him by mimicking his gesture. He continued, "Finally you came! This school is quite big, so rather than searching around the school I decided to wait for you here instead. You're late, Anzu u u uuu... I almost thought you already went home huh!"

"Sorry, Kunugi-sensei called me to talk about something..." Anzu smiled apologetically, "How long have you waited here?"

"Around 2 hours?? I don't know, I didn't see the time but it feels like a reaaaaaaally long time. I was starting to feel sleepy so I perfected my present for you!!"

His words got her raising a brow, "... Present? You remember to give me a White Day gift?"

How surprising.

"Yes, yes!!! Of course!" Leo grinned as he flick her forehead lightly, making her flinched. "Wahaha! Your fault for underestimating me, Anzu. I never forget about the truly important things after all~"

Anzu rubbed her forehead while Leo still laughing. "I wasn't really expecting any gift in return... so I'm surprised it is considered important that even you remember it."

"What do you mean, Anzu?" The orange-haired boy looked at her like she just said something unbelievable. Leo said without hestitation, "It's always important if it's about you, you know?"

She blinked.

She could feel her face started heating up.

"Everyone loves you, Anzu," He smiled at her reddened face, feeling amused by the change of color. "Of course I do too, I love you a lot~! Let this naked king presents this masterpiece for you~"

He held out the music sheets, perfectly wrapped in ribbon. He rarely sorted his masterpieces that means this one is special. She smiled happily.

"Thank you very much. You can just put it in my locker like the others instead of waiting for me here," Anzu said but Leo shook his head.

"Ngghhh I don't want to," he grunted. "I don't want to be like the others! I want to see your face as you receive my present, you see?? can't I?"

Anzu almost clutched her heart at the way he practically pleaded. She shook her head and he cheered.

"Yaaayy, wahahaha!"Leo put both his hands in air, like a kid. "By the way, do you have another request? Somehow I'm not really satisfied with my gift mmmmm. Come on, ask for one~!

"A request?" she thought for awhile because he looked so expectant. "Ah, how about this..."

"What is it? What is it?"

"Would you sing for me?"

His brows furrowed, "Are you sure, Anzu? I'm not really confident in my singing voice, you know? My voice isn't as beautiful as Sena, or as gentle as Rittsu, or--"

"It's okay," she cut him. "It's your voice that I want to listen to after all, Leo-san."

When the girl smiled it was his turn to heated up.

"Uwhah, you can be really unfair sometimes it's scary! But, okay, okay! I will sing as many times as you like but make sure you don't miss any single melody, Anzu~"

His voice gave her peace and made her relaxed that she fell asleep on his shoulder. Noticing this, Leo laughed as he placed a brief kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for your hardwork today too, Anzu. Happy White Day~"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry leo pls still come home


End file.
